The Soul
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: WataxDom/Persos OS/Domeki est loin, et notre médium préféré nous ferait bien une petite déprim' si Yûko n'était pas là pour lui remonter le moral...d'une façon bien particulière, qui risque bien de lui coûter la vie...
1. Prologue

**The Soul**

**Genre :**hum... Mystery/Angst (improvisation totale)

**Disclaimer : **Daity Sukaï m'appartient, mais Kimi, l'ivrogne de sorcière et Domeki sont Clamp. C'est l'jeu ma pauvre Lucette…

**Rating : **euh...j'hésite entre K+ et T... je vais mettre T par précautions

**Attention : **Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir : WxD à partir du Chap1 pour les fans

Ceci n'est pas une fic comique !!

**Résumé rapide** : Domeki est loin, et notre médium préféré nous ferait bien une petite déprim' si Yûko n'était pas là pour lui remonter le moral...d'une façon bien particulière, qui risque bien de lui coûter la vie.

**Note : **Chaque semaine, j'épluche littéralement le programme téloche. Cette année, fin Juin, je suis tombé sur le film xXxHoLiC, Le songe d'une nuit d'été sur ARTE. Si j'avais cru voir un jour ce film sur ARTE… N'empêche, c'était g-é-n-i-a-l. Les graphismes sont toujours aussi magnifiques, et l'ambiance toujours aussi angoissante. Ce film m'a donné une idée, celle que vous aurez bientôt le plaisir de découvrir (égoïste, va), dès que j'aurais fini cette ligne. ;-)

**Prologue : Quand Les Murs Saignent...**

Daity Sukaï ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard vide se perdit un instant sur les fissures du plafond de sa salle de bain. Elles semblaient former un visage, lui-même déformé par la haine et la peur. Elle sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Le visage la fixait intensément, un rictus malsain sur les lèvres. Daity secoua sa tête blonde et ferma les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, les fissures avaient disparut.

Elle poussa un soupire blasé et se redressa dans sa baignoire. Elle regarda ses poignets intacts, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres. Quelques minutes heures plus tôt, elle s'était entaillée les veines. Et ses blessures avaient cicatrisé en un temps record. Désormais, il n'en restait aucune trace. Daity sentit des larmes tièdes lui coulaient le long des joues. Elle souffla lentement et tendit la main vers le cutter posé sur le bord de la baignoire. Dès que ses doigts effleurèrent la surface de la lame, il s'évapora, comme sortit d'un rêve.

Elle se figea. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle fut prise d'un sanglot et hurla. Le cri de rage et de désespoir résonna dans toute la maison. Daity sortit de la salle de bain en titubant. Elle s'agrippa au mur, rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait. Son visage était noyé par les larmes. Elle retira sa ceinture et l'accrocha à son cou. Mais dès qu'elle trouva un endroit où se pendre, la ceinture s'effilocha et se déchira sous son poids.

Daity enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, sa respiration n'était plus qu'un sifflement aigu. Mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir. Son corps se détendit lentement et son regard s'éclaira. Elle avait trouvé la solution. Un maigre sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Alors que l'euphorie nouvelle s'empara d'elle, un rire moqueur résonna dans la maison. Daity l'ignora, s'étira et sortit.

**Note de la fin :**

Beuh, voilà, c'est la note de la fin. Ouais, je sais, on croirait lire le texte d'une schizophrène victime d'hallucinations avec une tumeur au cerveau et un cancer du poumon en phase terminale… Mais non, voyons, c'est juste que le Coca Light et la chaleur me donnent de drôles d'idées. (rire satanique de schizo-victim-hallu-tumeur-cerveau-cancer-poumon)


	2. Chapitre 1

**The Soul**

**Genre : **hum... Mystery/Angst/General (improvisation totale)

**Disclaimer : **Daity Sukaï m'appartient, mais Kimi, l'ivrogne de sorcière et Domeki sont Clamp. C'est l'jeu ma pauvre Lucette…

**Rating : **euh...j'hésite entre K+ et T... je vais mettre T par précautions

**Attention : **Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir : WxD pour les fans

Ceci n'est pas une fic comique !!

**Résumé rapide** : Domeki est loin, et notre médium préféré nous ferait bien une petite déprim' si Yûko n'était pas là pour lui remonter le moral...d'une façon bien particulière, qui risque bien de lui coûter la vie.

**Note : **Tiens, v'là la note…

**Chapitre 1 : Les Choses Ne Changent Pas Toujours Comme On Le Souhaite**

Kimihiro Watanuki posa la bouteille de saké devant Yûko. Elle se rua dessus et la vida d'un trait.

-Encore.

-C'est ta cinquième depuis ce matin et il n'est que 10h !!

-Rooh, le rabat-joie…

-Rabat-joie !! Rabat-joie !!

Watanuki soupira, mais retourna malgré tout dans la cuisine. Il rapporta une autre bouteille à laquelle Yûko réserva le même sort qu'à la cinquième.

-Merci, Wata-kun, t'es adorable aujourd'hui.

(-Adorable !! Adorable !!)

-…

La sorcière des dimensions haussa un sourcil. Son larbin était bien calme aujourd'hui…

-Un problème avec Himawari ?

-Hein ?

Yûko secoua la tête en grinçant des dents.

-Tss… Tu réagis à peine. Tu me sers du saké sans faire de commentaires et tu ne gesticules pas comme d'habitude.

-…

-Allez, Wata-kun, dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Depuis quand es-tu si attentionnée Yûko ?

-Depuis la sixième bouteille.

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du médium. Il réfléchit un instant et commença :

-Il y avait un tournoi de tir à l'arc à Osaka. Et Domeki y est allé.

Yûko s'étira et se calla confortablement sur son divan.

-Il te manque tant que ça ? Tu m'avais caché des choses, mon Watanuki…C'est l'amour fou entre vous…

(-L'amour fou !! L'amour fou !!)

-PAS LE MOINS DU MONDE !!

La sorcière des dimensions se tourna vers Mokona Noir avec un sourire amusé.

-Tiens donc, il se réveille quand on parle de Domeki…

-Ouais, c'est louche…

-çA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, JE NE PEUX PAS LE BLAIRER CE MEC !! ET PUIS C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCE !!

Watanuki rougit et si mit à triturer nerveusement son tablier. Cette fois, Yûko haussa les deux sourcils.

-Jette toi à l'eau, mon grand.

-Bah… J'accompagnais Himawari-chan. Elle tenait à lui dire au revoir, pas moi, mais elle est tellement mignonne…

Yûko hocha la tête.

-Et ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le médium était rouge carmin. Ça s'accordait très bien avec ses cheveux.

-Il…il…

Il souffla un grand coup.

-Ilm'aembrassécetabrutidemesdeux.

-…Késako ?

-…Il m'a embrassé.

Le sourire de Yûko n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle éclata d'un rire de fangirl diabolique, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement « J'le savais » et incita son larbin à continuer d'un regard qui disait clairement « Je veux tous les détails croustillants. »:

-Et après ?

-Bah rien. J'étais trop…euh, surpris pour réagir. Il est monté dans le car et il est partit.

-QUOI ? C'EST TOUT ?

-O-oui… Me regarde pas comme ça, Yûko, tu me fais peur…

Elle poussa un soupire déçu et s'affala sur le divan.

-Soit. Et t'as trouvé ça comment ?

Watanuki passa du rouge carmin au rouge écrevisse.

-Beuh…je sais pas, moi, c'était juste un petit baiser de rien du tout…

-Crétin, t'aurais du en profiter.

-Hé !! Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi !!

Yûko leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle agita sa bouteille vide.

-Encore.

-Raah mais c'est pas humain de boire autant !!

-J'ai soif, c'est tout.

-Tu pourrais boire de l'eau…

La sorcière des dimensions dévisageât son larbin comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'1 + 1 = 67.

-Ouais, je vois…Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, Yûko…

Elle éclata de rire et réclama une autre bouteille. Le médium battit en retraite et disparut dans la réserve. Yûko n'avait, mais alors PAS DU TOUT, pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour son larbin, et, pourtant, elle l'était. Un peu. Son Watanuki avait besoin de décompresser. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un, ou plutôt une cliente, n'allait pas tarder à mettre les pieds dans sa boutique. La sorcière avait déjà exaucé un de ses vœux. Et le paiement qu'elle avait reçu aurait du empêcher sa cliente de sortir de chez elle. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se leva brusquement sous le regard surpris de Watanuki.

-Yûko ? Où est ce que tu vas ?

-J'ai…certaines choses à préparer. J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-…Si tu veux.

-Merci.

Le médium n'avait jamais vu la sorcière des dimensions aussi sérieuse et angoissée.

**Note de la fin :**

(De toutes les catégories, c'est la note qu'elle préfère !! C'est la note !!)

A dans quelques jours pour de nouvelles aventures (et un nouveau chapitre) =D


End file.
